Flexible containers such as sacks or similar structures are much easier to transport or store when they are snug against the object being transported.
In the prior art, we often work with externally folded sraps or similar, which is not only cumbersome and often uncomfortable, for example, when transporting a person, but is also insufficient using overhanging bays of the flexible material.